Summer Me and Now
by xXxGGirlxXx
Summary: Cammie awoke with no memory of what has happened recently. With the help of old friends, new faces, they'll put the pieces together. And they all know one thing or another. In time secrets will be revealed, stories told, traders, unusual allies.


_0035_

"Yes...She is breathing...Mrs. Morgan we don't know...We can- Okay...About three hours away...No we can't qui- I'll do my best" That was the first thing I heard, through the helicopter blades.

_0125_

...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

"What's wrong? What's happening?" A voice ranged out. I couldn't point out who it was. Not now..when I felt..so dizzy. I opened my eyes only to be met my brightness, then blurred figures. I can make out the outlines of two people, both now towering over me. But...I was too tired. I want sleep, yes sleep sounds good.

_0300_

My body was in pain, I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. I was in so much pain, my shoulders heavy like. My legs aching me for pain, to out them out of their missery. My back hurt when I breathed. My arms limp at my side. My breathing slow. I'm not dead.

_0925_

"Please...just wake up."

I groaned turning to my side.

"A-are...Cammie?" The voice called out, familiar but I just can't remember. Not now.

"Hmm.." I mumbled not fully grasping where I was.

"Open your eyes." They whispered quietly. My eyes felt heavy, burning once I opened them.

My eyes landed on a heart monitor. The spy in me wanted to question why that was there, but the girl in me just wanted to rest some more.

"How are you?" It was a man, I can point that out.

"I am well." I whispered weakly. _I'm weak._

"Cammie, look at me. Please." It wasn't a plead, it was an order. And so I did.

The man looked about to be his mid thirties, dark brown hair. Blue eyes, that seemed so_ blue_. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hasn't slept for days. He looked like my dad, but I finally know he is dead. I know.

"Cammie, listen. You were found near Monte Carlo, Italy. Alone, bare footed near an old deserted highway. You only had pants on, your shirt ripped in half. Bloodied and bruised, barely breathing." He spoke out quietly.

I had nothing to say, What can I say? I don't recognize him, and don't remember.

"Cammie, why were you there?" He leaned in closely, as if looking for the truth through my eyes. He won't get the answer.

"Who are you?" I finally spoke, his lips fell. He looked broken.

"Ms. Morgan, you don't remember?" He asked leaning back, He dragged his hand through his face, and quietly spoke to himself.

"I need to get the doctor." He quietly mumbled before walking out. I was left alone.

I sat up, but before I could a sharp pain seized through me. I can't get up.

"Don't think that's a wise idea Ms. Morgan" A man rushed out, walking towards me. He had grey frizzy hair sticking out on the side, bald on top. His glasses on the bridge of his nose, lab coat flapping as he took each step.

I nodded, and laid back down.

"Now as you can see through these set of x-rays it show that Ms. Morgan here, has some bruised ribs. Her left ankle is healing from what we can assume from a broken bone. She has lots of... marks. Some on her arms and legs. But mainly on her back." He rattled off.

"Dr. Steve, if you don't mind but can we discuss this when she is not here." The man from earlier gestured towards me.

"Oh, yes. Now on more important things, it seems that Ms. Morgan has lost some of her memory. Specifically recent memories, maybe some about this summer, or not." Dr. Steve, which I assumed since the man called him that, let out.

"She has temporary memory loss?" The man had questioned, surprised he looked at him.

"Yes she has, now it is most likely from her being traumatized by something that had happened to her. Or from a recent accident to the head, we think both." He wrote down on a clipboard that he took out of nowhere.

"We? You agreed that this was just between us and you. No one else." The man harshly said.

"Oh, yes. My mistake. I had to have some assistance, don't worry they'll keep their mouths shut." Dr. Steve reassured. But not before I heard him whisper to himself "I'll make sure of it."

"Will she recover?" Another voice broke in. It was my...mother.

She looked tired, bags under her eyes. Her hair less stylish, blouse wrinkled, no make-up. Her eyes red, wrinkles starting to form at the edge. She looked so_ un-mom like_. She can't be my mom, but if it weren't for the ring on her finger, I probably wouldn't recognize her.

"Rachel, I am not quiet sure. The best you could do is have her have some therapy." Dr. Steve said. My mom looked at him to me, and to me to the man.

"Dr. Steve if I could have a word alone with Mr. Solomon and my daughter. Please." And just like that he was gone. Leaving me to remember a vague memory of the name, Mr. Solomon.

_"It's okay, listen. You must return Cammie. You must, it's too dangerous here. They will kill you. They want you. Leave before they come back, I can still stall them._

_"Mr_._ Solomon, I can't leave you. Please...I'm scared. I'm so scared. Please stay" I whispered through my tears. This is hard, I can't leave him here. What if he dies?_

"Cammie what's wrong?" My mother asked, she looked me over once more.

"Nothing." I said looking away, I can't look at her. Not when I know what she did to me.

_"You are so reckless! You'd think after what happened that I will come to your help? No." She hung up, tears streaming down my face. Not from her leaving me, no, from the stress and knowing what I had to do._

_I had to run, and fast before she sends them. _

**So I finally posted. Yeah, after 2 years! Been improving on my writing skills. Hope you like it. Will be more don't worry ;)**

**With love, xXxGGirlxXx**


End file.
